metalgearfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Davies
' ' Come on wanker, give us yer best shot! ''- Andrew to a Revolutionary attempting to attack him''. Andrew Davies, more commonly referred to as simply Andy, was a former British Army infantryman turned mercenary operator who played a largely central role in the Sarjastran Revolution during the 1980s as a British army infantryman. Later on in life, he would end up in the Middle East fighting against the largely military-dictatorship of an unidentifed middle eastern country. Biography Early Life And Early British Army Career Andrew was born in 1965 in Cardiff, Wales to a relatively poor family whom lived in an area of the city that largely doubled as a red-light district for the city. Because of these conditions, and the fact that the police in that area of the city were all too happy to turn a blind eye to any crime as long as there was a bribe waiting for them, Andrew grew up learning to become a career criminal and gained a reputation for being one of the most succesful thieves in Cardiff, albeit with the scars to match. On one occasion he was beaten severely by a police officer, nearly fatally, aged just 12 years old and was left in an alleyway wrapped in tarpaulin. After he was discovered by another Police officer, he was taken to the local police station and put under arrest. After a 12 month stint in jail, he became tempted to join the British army after hearing of the conflict in Northern Ireland going on as a part of Operation Banner and when he turned 16 did join up. Following basic training he was assigned to the Royal Welsh and after a few operations in Northern Ireland he made his way up the ranks in the British army to the rank of Captain. Then in 1984, now aged 19 years old, he was assigned to Sarjastra, a small country on the south eastern border between Kazakhstan and Mongolia, to stop the rising revolution occuring in the country. The Sarjastran Revolution With Andrew placed in the country as a part of one of the two regiments in the country, the Royal Welsh and the 12th Rifles, the former being the regiment he was a part of, he was involved in the majority of patrols taking place in the rural areas of Sunjastra, of which there were many. and was involved in one such patrol when he alongside his fellow soldiers were attacked by a group of Sarjastan Communist Revolutionaries. Having survived the encounter, albeit wounded, Andrew managed to crawl to a nearby barn where he subsequently lost conciousness from his wounds. Reawakening, he was forced to make his way on foot through a small rural town that had been seized by the Communist Revolutionaries. After a few hours of heavy fighting and bitter walks through overrun towns littered with dead British soldiers and civilians, he eventually found his way into the city's capital, discovering the US CIA presence in the form of a Cyborg Ninja, Artemis, attacking four of the Communist Revolutionaries before turning his attention to the British infantryman. The CIA agent shrugged his encounter with the British infantryman off, though he made it clear to the latter that his 'interference' with his mission would not be tolerated further by throwing Andy into a brick wall and snapping the latter's L1A1 SLR rifle in half before dissapearing. Andrew, now left with only his side arm and a few fragmentation grenades, finally made his way back to British lines, in the form of FOB Stanley, but soon found that the FOB was in the process of being evacuated. He, along with the base's detachment of the 12th Rifles, defended the transport helicopters that arrived to evacuate the soldiers and the wounded before finally being evacuated themselves. Upon arrival at Sajastran International Airport, Andrew attempted to alert his superiors to the presence of the CIA, though was surprised to find that they already knew of the CIA presence in Sarjastran. Although not informed of why the CIA were there, he was warned strongly to avoid any contact with the CIA. When he mentioned Artemis, he was ignored completely by his superiors, who threatened to dismiss him from the Army on the grounds of being mentally unfit to serve, claiming that he had fabricated the story and seemingly genuinally ignorant of the Cyborg Ninja programs' existence. Angered by his superior's rejection of his claim, he was sent back to his regimental barracks within Sarjastran and given orders to train new recruits arriving in the country. Begrudgingly, he accepted the order and set about doing so. During one of these training operations he and his team of recruits came under attack from a number of Revolutionaries and pinned down in the old Excelsior Hotel, a colonial structure that was already slowly collapsing after years of neglect. His team of recruits were then wiped out by Artemis, whom had also been in the area and was now obsessed with being alone to complete his mission and considered anyone, enemy or ally, who 'trespassed' on his operation to be a threat that 'should be dealt with'. The enraged Cyborg then procceeded to chase down Andrew and engage in a fight on one of the hotel's old balconies. Both Artemis and Andrew were then dropped the thirty feet as the balcony in question collapsed and dropped them into the polluted swimming pool. As Artemis and Andrew fought, Revolutionaries who had noticed the scuffle threw in grenades in an attempt to kill both of them. The grenade blasts caused the swimming pool to be emptied and both Andrew and Artemis to be thrown out of the pool along with the water. Artemis dissapeared as the Revolutionaires surrounded Andrew and captured him whilst he blacked out. When Andrew awoke he found himself to be a prisoner in the Revolutionary Safe House, a former office building, now under attack by a CIA force. Andrew managed to escape through a vent in the ensuing chaos of this attack, unaware he had been implanted with explosives in his abdomen. After the air vent he was in collapsed, he managed to make it to the safe house's underground garage, and it was here he learnt of the explosives laced in his body when he approached on the dead Revolutionaries and noticed that there was a red glow coming from his leg. Realizing that the Revolutionary held a detonator that would trigger the explosives, Andrew took the detonator and headed back into the safe house. Though most if not all the Revolutionaries were dead, a hostile CIA presence now existed within the safehouse. Andrew, arming himself with a dead Revolutionaries AK-47, procceeded to fight his way through several CIA squadrons in the facility and made it to the facilities medical bay. He proceeded to inject himself with morphine and then cut the explosives out of his abdomen, though he still felt the severe pain caused by this operation. After finally removing the explosives, he wandered further into the facility and discovered what the CIA was there for: a stolen test sample of FOXDIE, then ineffective and unheard of, but the documentation around the stolen sample confirmed what it did and horrified Andrews, who then decided to destroy it. Placing the explosives near the sample and the documentation, he proceeded back to the garage and stole a supply truck. He then detonated the explosives and the blast brought down most of the safe house's west wing and it's already severely damaged roof. Andrews made it to the outside of the facility where he then finally ran into Artemis again. The enraged CIA agent attacked Andrews, throwing Andrew out of the cabin of the supply truck which swerved into a corner and crashed and exploded, attempting to kill him, and Andrews fought back. After a lengthy scuttle, in which both men fought unarmed and with their fists, Andrew was heavily wounded but managed to grab a piece of glass. He rushed towards Artemis and proceeded to stab him repeatedly in an exposed piece of wiring near his waist. Artemis's suit ceased to function, and collapsed, whilst Andrew pounced on the Cyborg's mask and attempted to rip it off. Andrew finally managed to do so despite crazed pleading from Artemis and stabbed the CIA agent repeatedly in the face before he expired. Andrew then walked away from the eviscerated corpse of the agent, throwing his Beret away. When Andrew returned to Sarjastran International Airport, he informed his superiors of what had occured. He was immediately placed under court martial by his superiors after admitting to killing CIA troops. However, a shadowy organization that held influence with the US Government freed him from his court martial, but he was thrown out of the British Army and disgraced publicly, though his killings of CIA forces was not mentioned he was accused of having murdered civilians, a charge that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Bitter, Andrew returned to Britain and decided to look for a job as mercenary. Mercenary Career Category:Characters Category:Males